


Pushing Daisies

by Spinebreaka



Category: Pushing Daisies, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, brief descriptions of death, brief descriptions of wounds and gore, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinebreaka/pseuds/Spinebreaka
Summary: Park Jimin possesses a rare gift, the ability to restore life to the dead with a single touch. When Jimin hears of your sudden death, a  spur of the moment decision brings him back to his home town , intent on using his gift to bring you back to give you second chance at life. There’s just one little problem… Jimin soon starts falling for you. But the problem is, if Jimin ever touches you again, you’ll die, this time for good. Jimin starts to think his gift just might be his curse, having you back in his life, but unable to hold you, even touch you, is life’s biggest joke on him yet.





	Pushing Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy to finally post my first chapter of this fic, since it is a pushing daisies au, the main plot will resemble the show. But as the story goes on, the characters, plot and such will differ to the show itself. All credit for Pushing Daisies goes to Bryan Fuller the creator. Hope you enjoy!

At this very moment in the city of Busan, young Park Jimin was nine years, twenty seven weeks six days and thee minutes old. His dog Doosun was two years two weeks six days five hours and nine minutes old. And not a minute older. The passing truck made sure of that. As Jimin crouched over his fluffy companion, his face threatening to break into sadness, he gently stroked his fluffy head, but as quick as the accident had happened, Doosun sprang up and darted back towards the house, This was the moment Jimin realised he wasn’t like the other children, Nor was he like anyone else for that matter. 

Park Jimin could touch dead things and bring them back to life. This touch was a gift to him, but not by anyone in particular. It wasn’t gift wrapped in fancy wrapping paper nor did it have a colourful bow or fixings, it was just a gift he had. He tried his gifts on small things, insects mostly. This gift came with no how to use manual and the terms of use weren’t entirely clear and to Jimin they held no immediate concerns for him, he was simply a 9 year old boy. A nine year old boy with a crush. 

Her name was Y/N , and at this moment she was eight years forty-two weeks three hours and two minuets old. The two of them would spend hours with each other, in their imaginations they conquered the world in a flurry or blues and yellows, and up until this moment they thought they would be there for each other forever. But it was Jimins `gift` that inevitably tore them apart.

It all happened so fast, one moment, Jimin was setting the table, ready to have lunch with his mother, when a heavy thud and a shattering sound echoed behind him, his mother was on the floor, her eyes closed and the jug of fruit punch left broken on the floor. Jimin quickly decided to use his new found gift to bring his mother back, and when she opened her eyes, and got up wondering if she had slipped on something, Jimin smiled and went to collect the broom to clean the shattered jug. Jimin didn’t know it yet, but there was a certain loop hole to his gift, as he would later come to realise, keeping something alive for more than a minute, resulted in a butterfly effect, in that something else must take the deceased ones place. and in this case, it was Y/N`s own father, dropping down dead in the yard while watering the plants. 

This one decision changed so many things for Jimin, he being sent off to live with his grandmother in Seoul, and Y/N being sent to live with her aunt a couple of miles away from her old home.

Nineteen years later and Jimin is now the owner of his late grandmothers bakery, with his high school friend and now business partner Kim Seokjin. And partnering on the side with a particular private investigator. Things are going well for Jimin, but its the news from the city of his childhood that brings us to the current moment in time, As Jimin waits for the train to Busan, his eyes going over the cut out of your obituary. The cogs in his turning as his half thought through plan is in motion.


End file.
